Emperor's Dawn
fighting for Emperor's Dawn in Namarii.]] Emperor's Dawn is a covert ultra-traditionalist movement within the Empire. They fear the erosion of imperial values. That's why they targeted Emperor Hengist Duval and Princess Aisling Duval for her activism to stop Imperial Slavery. Emperor's dawn was responsible for assassination of late Emperor Hengist Duval. They oppose the ruling Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval and claim to represent the values and ideals of the Empire.The Emperor Denounces Emperor's Dawn Senator Denton Patreus has lead the Empire's fight against them.Frontline Report: The War against Emperor’s Dawnhttps://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=177731 By 28 October 3301, the Empire won a decisive victory with the conflicts in Namarii, Tabaldak and LTT 874. This resulted in the total destruction of the Emperor's Dawn bases. On 16 December 3301, the Federal Navy destroyed the insurgent's outposts in the Kausalya system.Federation Triumphs over Emperor's Dawn - 16 DEC 3301 Timeline 16 DEC 3301 * Admiral Kirby of the Federal Navy confirmed that the fight against Emperor's Dawn in Kausalya had been an unmitigated success. President Zachary Hudson described the Emperor's Dawn incursion as "clearly the last gasp of a dying animal", and said the insurgents' outpost in the system had been utterly destroyed. 03 DEC 3301 * An Emperor's Dawn base was established in the Federation-controlled system Kausalya. Military analysts speculated that the insurrectionists may attempt to use Kausalya as a staging ground for attacks against the Empire. President of the Federation Zachary Hudson authorised the payment of privateer bonds to those who help fight against Emperor's Dawn there. 28 OCT 3301 * The Empire won the conflicts in Namarii, Tabaldak and LTT 874, resulting in the total destruction of the Emperor's Dawn bases in those systems. Denton Patreus defiantly declared Emperor's Dawn "no longer a threat." General Anthony Corvus was more cautious, saying "This is a significant victory, certainly, but the war is not over."Empire Wins Decisive Victory 26 OCT 3301 * In response to the Empire dealing critical blows to their forces in Namarii, Tabaldak and LTT 874, Emperor's Dawn decided to double the offered rewards for people fighting for their side. "Let us see how much people really believe in 'Imperial values'."Fresh Incentive from Emperor's Dawn 21 OCT 3301 * Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval denounced Emperor's Dawn as enemies of the Empire, and praised Denton Patreus's handling of the fight against them. 15 OCT 3301 * Senator Denton Patreus sent fleets to attack three newly revealed Emperor's Dawn bases, in the Namarii, Tabaldak and LTT 874 systems. News feeds speculated that the attacks were intended to minimise the chances of the insurgents disrupting Arissa Lavigny-Duval's forthcoming coronation.The War against Emperor's Dawn Continues 12 OCT 3301 * Emperor's Dawn were revealed to be connected to a security breach at Universal Cartographics that resulted in the sabotage of some exploration scanner firmware. It was speculated that they were attempting to hamstring the IISS's investigation into the location of their bases.Emperor's Dawn Connected to Universal Cartographics Security Breach 11 OCT 3301 * The IISS were "pursuing all available leads" to try to track down the source of Emperor's Dawn's vast funds.Who is Funding Emperor's Dawn? 08 OCT 3301 * IISS analysis of the collected exploration data revealed that there were Emperor's Dawn bases in Namarii, Tabaldak, LTT 874, Shambhala and Svari.More Emperor's Dawn Bases Found 06 OCT 3301 * The senate declared Arissa Lavigny-Duval Emperor. Emperor's Dawn declared the decision "a desecration of the traditions of the Empire", and vowed not to allow the ceremony to happen.Senate Declares Arissa Lavigny-Duval Emperor 04 OCT 3301 * Agents of the Imperial Guard and IISS arrested several members of Chancellor Anders Blaine's staff. Blaine said that Princess Aisling Duval's accusation that his staff had links to Emperor's Dawn were true, that members of his staff had been involved in slander against her, and that he took all responsibility and apologised.Chancellor Anders Blaine Issues Statement 03 OCT 3301 * Analysis of propaganda materials released by Emperor's Dawn showed that while they claim to stand for 'traditional values', their actual philosophy was vague at best, maybe intentionally. Emperor's Dawn claimed that the Empire had become "irrevocably decadent", and that they would be "Heralds of the New Imperial Age", demanding that they be allowed to chose the new Emperor, that the Senate be disbanded, and that military "equivocation and leniency" "be replaced with a philosophy of total martial conviction." Emperor's Dawn: What does it stand for? 02 OCT 3301 * In Aisling Duval's own investigation into her advisor Patron Damon Clarke's links to Emperor's Dawn, she revealed that some of Chancellor Anders Blaine's past advisors were connected to the same members of Emperor's Dawn. She did not release her evidence, and Blaine denied all knowledge of any connection.Scandal Rocks Chancellor Anders Blaine 30 SEP 3301 * Emperor's Dawn's status as enemies of the Empire lead to a mixed response to their appeal for material aid. They received their target quantity of progenitor cells, but failed to meet the target quantity of narcotics.Emperor's Dawn Appeal Meets with Mixed Response 28 SEP 3301 * The Imperial Herald's report of connections between Princess Aisling Duval's office and Emperor's Dawn had a severe impact on her rating, and may have had an impact on her standing with the Senate.Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval Gains More Powerful Support 21 SEP 3301 * Following remarks by Senator Denton Patreus the previous day, Chancellor Anders Blaine confirmed there would be an investigation into the claimed links between Princess Aisling Duval's office and Emperor's Dawn. The hunt for Patron Damon Clarke, believed by some to have fled the Empire, continued, with some of his associates arrested and questioned.Senator Patreus Calls for Senate Investigation, Chancellor Blaine Confirms Senate Investigation 19 SEP 3301 * Aisling Duval released a statemant, saying it came as a "bitter surprise" to learn that any of her "trusted advisors could have conducted business with the animals that murdered the Emperor." She said she would undertake her own investigation into the matter. The whereabouts of Patron Damon Clarke were unknown.Aisling Duval Issues Statement 18 SEP 3301 * The Imperial Herald published details of alleged links between backers of Aisling Duval and those funding Emperor's Dawn. Patron and industrialist Damon Clarke's company D and C Shipping, Inc. apparently funded and shipped weapons to people now known to be members of Emperor's Dawn.Did Aisling Duval Know About Emperor’s Dawn? * Agent Cope of the IISS said Emperor's Dawn "represents a significant threat to the Empire", and issued a second appeal for exploration data to aid in the search for Emperor's Dawn bases.Imperial Internal Security Service Issues another Appeal 13 SEP 3301 * Senator Denton Patreus launched a military campaign against Emperor’s Dawn. 11 SEP 3301 * Several Emperor's Dawn bases were discovered. Imperial forcers were mobilised and Senator Denton Patreus offered generous rewards to independent pilots who lend their aid.Emperor’s Dawn Bases Discovered 10 SEP 3301 * Captured Emperor's Dawn materials showed that they believed Emperor Hengist Duval was complict "in the erosion of tradition", and wanted him replaced with someone more fitting. Who that might be was not specified.The Truth about Emperor’s Dawn 28 AUG 3301 * The Imperial Internal Security Service (IISS) issued an open contract for exploration data, in order to search it for any useful intelligence. They refused to confirm that they were searching for Emperor's Dawn bases, but the Imperial Citizen claimed to have intercepted an IISS communiqué that suggested that was the case.Imperial Internal Security Service Requests Exploration Data 27 AUG 3301 * Senator Zemina Torval declared her support for the war Denton Patreus had declared against Emperor's Dawn, and ordered her followers to join it. Some political analysts had written off Patreus, due to his association with Brendan Paul Darius, but his decisive action against Emperor's Dawn countered that. Florence Lavigny also spoke out in support of Patreus, saying that he was not an enemy of Hengist Duval.Zemina Torval and Florence Lavigny Join Patreus’ Campaign 23 AUG 3301 * Chancellor Anders Blaine announced that Brendan Paul Darius, the man who killed the Emperor, was not working alone. An investigation into the retaliatory murders of Darius's family had discovered encrypted data files, which revealed the existence of an "ultra-traditionalist movement" named Emperor's Dawn.Emperor’s Killer Not Working Alone? 20 AUG 3301 * A mysterious organisation called Emperor’s Dawn opened contracts for vast quantities of Battle Weapons at Saarinen Station in the Kamcha system, Ceremonial Heike Tea at Sikorsky Orbital in the Jang Di system, and Toxic Waste at Blaauw Port in the Dinkas system. Little was known about them, but their unusual name and vast wealth attracted attention. They were believed to be headquartered in the Kamcha system.Commodities needed in the Kamcha, Dinkas and Jang Di Systems 05 AUG 3301 * Emperor Hengist Duval died en route to a medical facility after being stabbed by a member of the congregation before his wedding. Chancellor Blaine wouldn't provide details about the attacker.Emperor Hengist Duval Dead References Category:Lore Category:Organizations Category:Empire